the Black Author
by New Moon9889
Summary: Silva, a silver tongue, was walking in gotham city, when she notice some young hero and helps them and becomes the Black Author
1. Chapter 1

"There's are too many of them!" Robin yelled to his teammates.

"I think we know that!" replied Kid Flash. Robin, Kid Flash, and Super boy were sent on a mission to beat up some genetic alter animals that running around in a part of Gotham city. The battle was getting nowhere.

"Should we call back up, Robin?" Super boy yelled to Robin. The three boys found themselves surround by the genetic alter animals and they were getting closer and closer to them.

"Everyone be careful one wrong move and they will all leap at us." Robin said in a low voice.

* * *

Silvia(Black author) POV:

My name Silvia, just a normal teenage girl living in Gotham city, but I guess I am far but normal. I am the last living person in my family line, I used to have my grandmother, my only relative, but she died a few years ago and from that moment on I was on my own. You see, I was born in secret. A long time ago there was an ancient race called the silver tongues. A silver tongue was someone who can read something out loud and have the words they say come to life. Most people who know of the legend think it is a myth, but it is very true. Most sliver tongues now are being hunted by people who want its power. I am the last of my family tree of silver tongues, there are few of us left as we hide from the outside world. I think there is at least ten of us left, there might be a few more, but I don't know. I am staying with of friend of the family who knows my secret, her name is Alice Peterson and her father Tom Peterson, who tells me to call him Grandpa tom. They are what I call family now, but at times I feel like I don't belong there, but they told me never to think that way. I love those two a lot.

So, as I was taking a walk through Gotham city, were we live, when I came across some thing.

'OMG! Is that some younger justice league?!' I thought very loudly in my head. It looked like they were in a fight with some time of beasts and were not winning . 'Should I help them? No, I can't!... But they need help and these power are meant for helping people and that's what I am going to do!' I quickly ran to a hiding place near by, where I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I took out a notepad and pencil and started to write.

* * *

"We need to think of something up fast and now Robin," Super boy said looking around at the beasts.

"I thinking!" Robin said in a 'I know' type of voice.

Then all of a sudden ropes sprouted out the ground and started wrapping around the animal. The three boys were in shocked they didn't know what to do. When the ropes stop moving and all the animal were laying on the ground trying to free themselves. The boys went into a dead silence. Kid Flash was the first to speak up, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He was clearly freaking out.

"I have no idea, but what ever it was it saved us." Robin replied.

"I think I see some one over there." Super boy said pointing to a group of trees, for they were near the edge of the bark. The three ran over to that spot.

"Look like no one is here." Kid Flash sated.

"Was here, you mean. Look at this." Robin said while looking at a piece of paper attach to a tree.

It read:

_Then all of sudden ropes shot up from the ground in front of the boys. The ropes started to wrap themselves around the strange creatures. When the ropes finish wrapping up the animals, the young boys looked shocked after a bit of talking then one of notice something by the trees they ran over to check it out. When they got there no one was there, when all sudden they notice a note on a tree and read it._

When the boys finished reading they looked at each other in confusion, they didn't know what to think. Robin, who was holding the paper, notice something on the back and flipped it over.

On the back it read:

_P.S. You guys need to be more careful next time, your lucky I was around to help you._

_P.S.S. You must burn this note when you are done. If this knowledge you hold in your hands get into the wrong hands it could mean the death of me or something even more worse. But I trust you guys._

_ from,_

_**the Black Author**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did the mission go?" Batman said in his monotone voice as the boys got back from the mission. Batman was looking up stuff on the computer with Aqua lad, Artimus , and Miss Martin standing near by.

"In the end everything was ok" robin replied to batman.

"And in the beginning?"

"Everything wasn't going right, there was more then we could handle, but then someone saved us I think."

"You think?" Batman was now looking at them.

"Well, we never saw or heard anybody. There was this magic that saved us and then we found a note," super boy said as robin gave batman the note," on the note it said almost exactly what happened and on the back it told us to burn the note when finished reading it."

"That is very strange" said Miss Martin and everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but the note was saying that if this note got into the wrong hands it could mean their death."

"What should we do, batman?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know, but it shows that this person trust us, or most likely you guys. It could also mean that this person doesn't show themselves and or their power often. Also someone or some group of people want this person dead or they want this person's power, meaning this person could be powerful."

"So what should we do about this person?"

"Team from now on some of you will go to Gotham every free time we have and be on this look out for this type of person and if you get any led on this contact me, depending on who this person is they could be a big ally." And with that batman left through the portal.

* * *

Silvia(Black author) POV:

'Omg omg omg' were the only words that were going through my head as I ran home. 'What in the world was I thinking! First I help them, that's ok, but second I leave that note! Why did I do that?! It is soooo not like I was going to see them again!' My face was very red and I was short I breath, but I made it home. I quickly ran to my room and hid my face in my pillow.

"Is everything ok?" said a voice from my door I looked up to see it was just Alice.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you ran into the house and you are very red and the only words going through your head is omg." Alice replied with a sly smile on her face. Alice is what you call a telepathy, like a few others in the world. That's the way she was born.

"Fine, just look through my thoughts."

Alice then sat down next to me and took a deep breath and looked at me. A moment later Alice started squealing like a fanfiction girl when they just got a update on a chapter.

"Alice sometimes I think your a teenage girl sometimes."

"Omg! This just like in the novels! Mystery girl meets hot boys!"

"I didn't actually meet them I just like dropped a note in front of them and the name the black author was just the first thing that came to my head. They don't even know if I am a boy or girl!"

"That why you should appear again to them."

"You know I can't do that! I have to be very careful every day of my life because of the hunters!"

"But think about it, say you meet with guys again, remember these guys are powerful and have powerful friends. They could be a barrier between you and the hunters! It could scare off the hunters and maybe, just maybe, they could help stop hunters from getting you and the others for once and for all. And you could walk maybe travel with no fear of hunters!"

"I don't know..."

"But don't worry we will follow the plot of this new story." Alice had a very sly smile on her face as she start to think.

"Are you sure you are not a teenage girl here?" Both of us started laughing out loud.

"Don't worry we just need a costume, and times and places."

"What about grandpa Tom?" Part of me was trying to get out of this badly.

"Don't worry I just told him the whole plan just now." Alice said with a big grin on her face. I sighed loudly and looked at Alice.

"So, what did you have in mind?"


End file.
